


Step Two: A quiet, lazy, morning

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Would have been nice but the secret of what happened on Meridian stands in the way.





	Step Two: A quiet, lazy, morning

“Scott?”  
“Five more minutes”, he mumbled into his pillow.  
“As I recall, you told SAM seven.” Reyes ran a hand down his back. “It’s seven now. Does SAM even have a snooze button?”  
“No. One of the things I miss about...” He sat up and reached for his pants. “Never mind. SAM, shut off your logs.”  
“They still are off. The same time tomorrow?”  
“Fine. Now go away.”

“But not fully.” Reyes wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “I still want him alive and breathing.”  
“Of course. Enjoy your day.”  
“You too, SAM.”  
Scott tensed as Reyes kissed him again.  
“When did you find out?”  
“Pancakes.” Reyes let go of him and got off the bed. He wouldn’t meet his eyes as he pulled on his pants. “You want pancakes? I’m making pancakes.” He left the room without another word.

Scott groaned as he lay back down. When Lexi had told him after he woke up on Meridian, he knew immediately he wouldn’t tell Reyes. Reyes would leave him if he knew. The sun striking his ring made him examine it. It was perfect. The diamond set into the black band so he could wear it under his armour. Reyes had thought of everything. The perfect ring. The perfect proposal. The perfect life. Except it wasn’t. As soon as he stepped out there, Reyes would break up with him. The perfection would be over.

“Might as well get it over with”, he sighed, getting out of bed and pulling on his pants. Then he could return to the Tempest and... He paused in pulling on his shirt as he remembered. The Tempest wasn’t here. He had arrived here on Reyes’s shuttle. He was stuck here.  
“How many pancakes you want”, Reyes called from the kitchen. “Two? I’m making you two.”  
“Why even ask then”, he muttered, walking out of the bedroom.

“So Keema has said she wants to see you today.” Reyes was at the stove, his back to him as he made breakfast. “But I told her we’ll see. We might want to stay in for the first couple of days. I made sure to have enough food just in case.”  
Scott said nothing. He knew as soon as he did this perfect scene would shatter and he would be alone.  
“Or I think I did. You’re the first biotic I’ve had around for an extended amount of time. Maybe I should make more pancakes. Is two enough for you?”  
Reyes turned to face him. Scott didn’t even get a chance to speak before Reyes turned back to the stove.

“If it’s not, I can make more. I also got us some fruit. Since Meridian, they’ve been able to plant a lot more. The first corn crop should be ready next week or so. That reminds me. I need to dig out my family recipes. I’m going to make you some of my grandma’s recipes.”  
Scott sat down at the table as Reyes set the freshly cooked pancakes at his spot.  
“You bring any family recipes with you? We’ll have to try those too.” Reyes sat at his spot and picked up his silverware. “But for now we have pancakes. Eat up."

“Reyes.”  
“No more talking. Eat, Scott. You must be starving.”  
He picked up his fork but set it right back down.  
“Reyes, I need to explain about... Things.”  
“Go ahead”, Reyes sighed, setting down his silverware.

“Reyes, I’m sorry. I should have told you before I said yes but...” The words that he’d kept hidden inside those long months broke free finally. Helped by that email by Tann and his fiancé’s resigned look. “I didn’t want to lose you. I love you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in Andromeda.” He looked down at the ring, not wanting to see Reyes’s expression. “But I understand. You don’t want me anymore. You don’t love me. Not that I’m even fully me anymore. Fully human. I’m a fucking freak of nature who shouldn’t still be alive. A fucking hybrid. I’m sorry”, he sobbed, swiping at the tears falling down his cheeks. “I’ll leave now. You’ll never have to—“He stopped in surprise as Reyes kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hand. “Reyes?”

“Why would you think that”, Reyes whispered. “Why would you say those things?”  
“Because they’re the truth.” His truth now since he had opened his eyes on Meridian. His autonomic nervous system was shot. SAM had to take over. “My body can’t breathe on its own. Without SAM, I die. What else should I call myself?”

“Scott. Scott Ryder.” Reyes gently kissed his lips. “My perfect, beautiful Scott. Who I am thankful every day is still alive. Still here. Still mine.”  
“Reyes, it’s okay. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”  
“I’m not pretending.” Reyes stood up and pulled him to his feet. “Let me show you.”  
Reyes led him to the bedroom and gently pushed him down onto the bed, sitting down beside him.  
“Reyes, you don’t need to—“  
“Quiet, my love. No more words.” Reyes put a hand on his chest and pushed him down. “Let me show you how human you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> One more part. Hope you're enjoying.


End file.
